


Those Beautiful Eyes of His.

by McReyes76Hardt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Gabe needs help too :(, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Someone Help Jack, i don't know how to tag pls help me, i love these two men they make me so happy :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McReyes76Hardt/pseuds/McReyes76Hardt
Summary: Jack is a Defense attorney, corrupted by PTSD and suicidal thoughts, and Gabriel is on the run for a crime he didn't commit. Simple as that.





	1. Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if this is garbage or if its not very good, this is my first fic ever and its the first time I've ever been given 100% creative freedom with writing. Also, I apologize for any spelling mistakes, Its almost midnight and I'm exhausted!!! I plan on writing many chapters because lets be honest i love these guys. I have a tumblr: 
> 
> https://mcreyes76hardt.tumblr.com
> 
> (pls follow me i hope the link works lmao)

Cab rides always seemed longer after a shitty day. Long, always, but they seemed to grow more lengthy depending on how bad of a day it was. And this one had been particularly horrible. Stepping out of the yellow Crown Victoria, Jack Morrison, clad in a charcoal suit, reached into the car to pay the driver with cash he retrieved from his wallet. Before he knew it, he was already pressing the button on his way into the elevator, recovering from the long, exhausting, stressful day. The expression on his face was a mixture of exhaustion, apathy, and neutrality. It was a long day and he needed to sleep, which was easier said than done for him. Jack worked as a defense attorney in a law firm in New York, one of the most prestigious in the city. He had always been interested in helping people and fighting for justice, ever since he was growing up in Indiana. Clients weren't just walking dollar signs to him. No, those lawyers were the sharks in the city, preying on the lower and middle classes, destroying their well being. Morrison prided himself in keeping the client’s best interests at heart, and doing everything in his power to protect them and their rights. That's the way it should always be; it gave him the motivation to keep working as hard as he could for these people. The clients were the only thing that made the job enjoyable anymore. It wasn't always like that, but that's the way things were now. Things used to be so simple when Jack was new to the city but now things were complicated. There was something unsettling about going to the same office everyday and just pretending like nothing happened, because it DID happen. And still, nobody said anything. It made him so uncomfortable to have to work in a place like that. The spacious elevator climbed floor by floor, effortlessly lifted by the engines and mechanical parts just beyond the metallic ceiling. Chrome doors receded, revealing the luxurious penthouse apartment. It was a modern build; dark wood and metal, complete with typical severe angles and granite countertops. Beautiful, but not a home, and certainly not what Jack liked. In fact, the space was void of warmth, practically radiating isolation and seclusion. The apartment was too large for just one person, but there he sat, taking off his shoes in the dark, alone. He sighed and kicked off his shoes, and instead of moving to the kitchen for food, he retreated to his bedroom and locked his door. He took off his clothes and passed out in his bed from sheer exhaustion. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep surrounded by a sea of silk sheets and pillows. 

It started with Jack crying. Crying, barely at first, then uncontrollably. He was seated on the bridge, sitting too close to the edge for comfort. An empty bourbon bottle, freshly consumed, was sitting next to him. Under the bottle, a handwritten note. Rushing water was roaring just 100 feet below, There was something wrong. He was hyperventilating. Something was happening. This was all wrong. No. He needed to wake up. Now. Right now. His body stood up independently, unable to stop the conscious, aware part of him. Blue eyes locked onto the cloudy sky overhead, and Jack took the critical step over the side of the bridge, plummeting down to the rapids.

 

Jack violently awoke coughing and struggling to breathe. The edges of his vision were blurry with tears; his muscular body began uncontrollably shuddering from the intense fear overcoming him. He couldn't see anything. Jack sat there, upright with his back pushed against his against his headboard. His pupils had expanded from the adrenaline coursing through his bloodstream. He screamed for help but there was nobody that could do anything. Tears from the violent night terror were rolling down his tired face, only to slightly hang onto his rugged jawline momentarily, before sinking into the white comforter. Both of his arms were shaking, and he was sweating. He couldn't stop gasping for air. It was replaying over and over in his head. It had been so real. All of it. Again, for the second night in a row. 

 

There was just enough moonlight shining through the windows to reveal the long diagonal scar bisecting his face. His fingers brushed against it in a futile attempt to wipe his eyes. It was like walking around with a gravestone on your face. Haunting, but it was a good reminder of what he'd been through. He breathed deeply and opened his eyes again, tears still flowing. Jack slid down the headboard and rolled onto his stomach, eyes facing the wall of glass separating him from the breathtaking skyline. The cityscape glared up at him, neon light and blazing starscape reflecting off of the raindrops falling to the ground. This was his city, where he belonged. Indiana was never a home to him like Manhattan was. The new apartment made him feel out of place but something about New York made him feel right. It must have been the people. Every asshole living in New York made it special. There were so many different people, so many things to do and say and learn. Something was so charming about thinking of a place that never stopped living. Even still, at well after midnight, people still had places to be down there on the ground. What were they doing at this time of night? How many people are going to work right now? It was strange, to imagine living through the eyes of other people like this, but it left Jack with a question: What were all those people doing down there this early?

~~~~

Heads turned when Gabriel bobbed through the busy foot traffic. It was only 4:30 am, but people were still outside, all busy and set on an objective at hand. His beautiful, piercing brown eyes glanced up at the skyscraper with a hasty scowl. Reyes moved quickly and efficiently through the crowd, wasting no time. He had to run, as fast as he could. Pushing past people to get where he needed to go was a dick move but it was necessary. Those repercussions could wait. Right now, all he knew how to do was run, evade, and hide. He followed the the map of Manhattan on his phone with as much precision as he could manage, swiftly avoiding the police officers attempting to surround him. The way he saw it, he had two options. Run and hide, or be taken into custody. Custody meant jail time, and hiding meant he could try to fix this. As soon as he figured out what this was, who set him up, he could solve this once and for all. Unsurprisingly, the alley was narrow and littered with trash. Gabriel was sprinting as fast as he could toward the end of the thin road. Gunshots rang out from behind him, forcing him to duck into cover behind barrels on his left. Shit. The barrels were only fifty feet from his destination, the end of the alley and the start of the Atlantic Ocean. He made a run for it. Bullets whizzed by his feet, ricocheting off the walls around him. The distance between him and freedom were closing. And then, any hope he had was ripped away from his grasp, just as he almost reached his goal. A police car barricaded the exit of the backstreet, leaving him trapped. “Gabriel Reyes… put your hands where I can see them.” The police officer behind Gabe was out of breathe, probably new, his voice was shaking. “Turn around, right now!” Reyes turned slowly. His clothes were soaked in blood; it was on his hands and in his hair. “Officer… please… I can explain all this… it wasn't me… please...” he pleaded, but it was a mute point, the officer made up his mind already. His head collided with the wall to his right as handcuffs were fastened in his wrists. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an…” That previous warmth in his eyes was replaced by his icy stare, vicious and aggressive, intimidating the officers trying to force him into the car. Multiple policemen had to pin him against the said of the car and push him in violently. His head slammed into the passenger side door. “I want a lawyer.” was the only thing Gabe managed to growl before he was pushed into the backseat of the cop car and taken to the police station.


	2. Until Proven Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Chapter, I'm writing the next one right after this. Gabe and Jack meet in chapter 3!! Whooo insomnia is a blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, beautiful human!!! Message me on Tumblr, my name is McReyes76Hardt

"Mr. Morrison, sir..?

“Come in, Jesse.” 

The intern walked in, already uncomfortable. 

“Um, About the Reyes case, sir…”

“I already told you, Mccree. No.”

“Why the hell not?” Mccree retorted.

“Because it’s a lost cause. Sole witness, covered in blood, fled the scene. I would try to arrange a plea deal. 20 year sentence, minimum.” Quietly, Jack picked up where he left off, picking apart the newspaper, dissecting every syllable. This was his normal routine: reading the paper and analyzing the information provided. It was supposed to help with his PTSD, but it didn't seem to be helping. Last night was the worst he had been in months. “Tell Amari to take the plea deal. She's stuck between a rock and a hard place on this one.”

“How did you know all that? You haven't even seen the case notes yet,” said Mccree, visibly shocked.

Jack finally looked up, slowly sliding his paper across the desk. The headline “Wealthy Businessman Slain” was printed in jet black ink. 

“I didn't read the case notes because this is already everywhere, Jesse. Every major news outlet in New York is circulating this story. It's a mess.”

“But we can fight this, boss! He's innocent.”

“Newspaper says otherwise.”

“He's innocent until proven guilty, sir.”

Every day, he said those words and they had never been more impactful and relevant. If this man was actually innocent and he went to jail because of something Jack did, or didn't do, he would have ruined someone’s life. This “Reyes” would die alone in a prison cell. On the other hand, the likelihood of this guy being innocent was low. Extremely low. And this loss could be the end of his career if it plays out badly. But if it went well..?

...It couldn't hurt to look at the case file...could it?

“Leave, Jesse.”

Mumbling under his breath, Mccree started to exit, collecting his things. At least he gave it his best shot.

“...Give me the case file, Then leave.” Morrison demanded, still not looking up from his paper. Mccree smiled to himself, placed the manila envelope on the desk and practically sprinted out of the corner office

Cautiously, as if something was going to jump out and bite him, Jack opened the file and scanned the information. 

Victim: Gérard LaCroix

Age: 33

Nationality: French

Race: Caucasian

Cause of Death: Gunshot wound to the Head

Occupation: Unknown

Description: Assassination; LaCroix was asleep at his residency, 2:46 A.M, No indication of a struggle.

Suspect: Gabriel Reyes

“An assasination? That's...unique.” Jack scribbled down the important bits of information from the file on a notepad. Something about this case was so atypical; a challenge, finally. It had been a long time since he had a solid case like this. It had been a long time since being a lawyer, helping people, made him feel alive. Since anything made him feel alive. Things hadn't been the same since… the whole scar thing. Containing himself was difficult already, about five seconds into the case. His heart was beating, actually beating in his chest, shaking his bones and blurring his vision. The rush of excitement and adrenaline was overwhelmingly powerful. This case could go terribly, most likely, or it could go perfectly. He would need to talk to Ana about taking over the case, but it shouldn't be too much of an issue. She was smart; Ana must have known winning this case would be nearly impossible. Good thing Jack liked a challenge.

Jack stormed out of his office, briefcase in hand, and set out for the police station. Mccree watched from across the room as Morrison left in a hurry. He smiled. Mr. Morrison hadn't been like this in a long time...

Some things were better to not think about, but it was… difficult. It was difficult because the scar his boss wore on his face was unsettling. It reminded him of how scared he was, that day. To be alone. To be afraid, having your life in someone else’s hands. That day plagued him, and his boss was at the heart of that. He prayed that he could forget, but it wasn't that easy. You can't just forget about something that stares you in the face every day, can you?


	3. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! School is kicking my ass, and exams are coming up. Yes, I'm trying to hold the emotion tension between these two. If you have any questions or if there are spelling or grammar errors, message me here or on Tumblr!!

He was going to have a kind face, with angry eyes. Like a permanent glare. And a beard? Maybe.

People always said he was a pensive man. Jack liked to think he was pensive. There was this game that Jack liked to play before he met his clients for the first time. He would think of their name, process it, and give that name a face. If he got close enough to what they looked like, he would win. If he was way off, then he would lose.

The wins and losses didn't really matter. This just calmed him down sometimes in he was panicking or if he encountered a trigger. 

Gabriel Reyes. That's such a cool name. What does Gabriel Reyes look like?

“Hey. You need somethin’, pal?”

The perplexed lawyer looked up, slightly 

“Yes, I'm here as to represent a client. Reyes, Gabriel. He was brought in last night on murder and assault charges. I was hoping you could help me find him.

“T-that's your guy, in questioning? My boys had to chase him through Times Square last night. Personally, I think he’s guilty, but I guess that's your job, right?” The officer asked, laughing just slightly, his New York accent thick.

Jack met the policeman’s gaze, but in return, the officer looked down at his desk, uneasy. The whole “avoiding eye contact” thing wasn’t new. People would stare into the scar on his face, wondering what damage had been done, but when he looked back, they were quick to divert their attention. “I got in a bar fight, my face got sliced with a broken bottle.” He lied, soft and sincere, but quick, as if he were telling the truth. 

“Now, can I see my client? Please?”

“Sure, follow me.”

The police officer got up and walked away quickly. Jack followed, just behind him. As soon as the door was opened, he carefully walked inside and faced the man sitting across the small room

 

Expectations are interesting. Gabriel Reyes was a lot different than how Jack could have pictured him. He was expecting an average looking man; heavy set with a beard and deep set eyes. 

When he looked at the man sitting in the chair in front of him, Gabe was perfection. He was enchanting. He was beautiful, even. Reyes’ dark eyes burned with curiosity and hope, determination even though he looked exhausted. He looked strong and healthy. Luscious, brown hair fell upon his shoulders in curls, 

“Hi.” He finally said after staring at Gabriel for a little too long.

“Hello.” 

THAT was unexpected. Instead of a cold, harsh tone, this voice was actually warm and melodic, washing over Jack. 

“Hello. I'm, uh, here to represent you.”

“Thought I hired a woman. I take it you aren't Amari?”

“She turned over your case to me. We work at the same firm. Her, uh, workload was heavy.” Jack was almost shaking. His pale cheeks were getting warm; he could feel his face transition from ivory to crimson.

“Sure. Who’s the better lawyer?” Gabe flashed a sheepish grin.

“I like to think I am, but I suppose I'm biased on that one.” Jack replied, coolly.  
“If I can get you out of this mess, that would make me better than she could ever dream of being.”

He gripped the back of the aluminum chair facing the beautiful man in front of him. 

“Murder of the first degree, assaultimg an officer, fleeing the scene, disturbing the peace...” Jack paused “List goes on. I think a plea deal is the best option, but it's your choice. We can plead not guilty...”

Neither of them said anything for a while after that. Jack glanced toward the one-way mirror to his left. His face was still burning up. Gabriel was literally breathtaking. It had been quite some time since someone made him feel like this. Since he felt unstoppable.

“I need you to understand something.”

“Yes?” Jack briefly looked at Reyes, then back at the mirror. His face was burning with embarrassment, but also with wonder. What a complex mood. What a complex situation, even, to be in.

‘Look at me.” Gabriel broke the silence. "Please."

For a moment, they said nothing. 

Jack looked up from the window. Gabriel was angelic. His eyes were such a breathtaking brown, like the color of fresh earth. His eyelashes were long, and the way he was looking up at Jack was so alluring. He was brilliant. He was art.

The other man was gazing into Jack’s beautiful cerulean eyes. Gabriel was scared. But he felt like he was safe with Morrison. 

“They took me and threw me in a prison cell… and I didn't do anything wrong. Gèrard died in my hands, and I couldn't do anything to save him.” 

Gabriel's whisper grew more intense, almost panicked.

“I saw it. Did you know that? I saw him die. I felt him slip away in my arms…”

Gabriel paused.

He was my friend, and now he's dead. I won't take the fall for his murder. That's not justice. Not for him, and not for me.”

Morrison’s once rosy cheeks were drained of color. Something wasn't right about this. All of it. 

Gabriel was on the brink of tears. Jack looked back at him, unsure what to do. Unsure what to think. He had come to the station with the slightest hope that Gabe hadn't done it, but now it was concrete. There was no way this man sitting across from him was a murderer. It was an impossibility.

“It really wasn't you, was it?”

“No…” Gabe responded, barely maintaining his composure. He broke the eye contact, saying nothing.

“I'm going to get you out of this, Gabriel. Don’t forget that. But I need your help. I need you to tell me everything that happened to you..."


	4. Face to Face (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Jack grow closer while discussing what Gabriel experienced one dreadful night.

“What should I call you?” Gabe asked. It just hit Jack that Gabriel didn't even know his name yet.

“Morrison’s fine. Or Jack.”

“Jack. Okay.” Gabriel gave a slight nod.

“Why were you there that night?” Jack asked the question suddenly, but Gabriel was quick to respond.

“...Whiskey.”

~~~~~~~~

“...What happened next, Gabriel?” Jack needed to go deeper. It had been almost an hour, and they weren’t making much progress.

Gabriel was still looking at the same spot on the table. His once vibrant expression had shifted suddenly to something darker and more isolated.

“It's Gabe.” 

“Pardon?” 

“You can call me Gabe if you want.”

“Alright. So, Gabe, what happened next? You went to drink at his house after work, arrived at his house. That's the easy stuff. Tell me everything you saw. Everything you heard.”

The man across from Jack looked up. 

“He was standing by the window. I put the bottle of whiskey down on the counter and started walking over to him.”

Gabriel paused.

“I started walking over to him, and then there was a bullet in his skull. And then he was dead before he hit the ground.”

Jack’s breath halted in his throat.

“I tried to catch him but it just happened so much. He was bleeding… there was blood all over me… his head...-”

“That's enough, Gabriel”

“I couldn't save him. I watched him die in my arms-”

“I said that's enough!” Jack raised his voice, and slammed his fist down on the surface between them. He rose from his chair.

Both men's eyes were red . Gabe wasn't expecting such an outburst from Jack, who was calm until that point. In fact, Gabe looked destroyed and defeated. His eyes were again focused down towards the table, in the very spot Jack hit. 

The two men didn't look at each other. 

They returned to silence again, lasting about five minutes. 

Gabriel broke the tension.

“I'm so sorry, you just said... you wanted me to tell you what happened…” 

“I-I know… I am… I am so sorry. I didn't mean to....” He sat back down. The distressed lawyer whispered.

“Are you okay, Morrison?” Gabe whispered back. He was concerned.

Jack didn't say anything back for a long time.

“...What happened next? I need to know a little bit more.”

“Um...After that...I…the cops. The cops were pulling up, and I ran outside and drove off. My clothes were covered in his blood, and I was just in shock. I just needed to run away. That’s what felt right…”

Wait. That didn't make any sense. 

“I'm sorry, could you repeat that?”

“The cops-”

“Yeah, I heard you. They were there already? It wasn't security or something?”

“They were NYPD officers, I think, why?”

“Are you absolutely sure?”

"...Their car said NYPD..."

“Tell me something. Did Gèrard have security cameras?”

“Yeah, his property was huge. He said he wanted to try to avoid anyone breaking in.”

Jack grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and stood up once again.

“What are you doing?” Gabe didn't understand what was happening.

“Look at me.” Jack’s insistence was sympathetic and quiet. 

They looked at each other, one more time, saying nothing for a while. Their eyes danced with emotion: comfort, rage, glee.

“I think I know what to do. I think I can find a way to get you out of this.”

“How?”

“This wasn't an accident, Gabriel. None of it. They say everything happens for a reason.” Jack shook his head. “I don't believe that. But this was orchestrated. This was planned. You were supposed to go down for this. And I'm going to do everything in my power to save you. I'll do everything I can to prevent that from happening.”

The lawyer began to exit the room.

“Where are you…” Reyes trailed off.

Jack stopped in the doorway. He spun around. Gabe was sitting there, looking up on him. The look of triumph Jack previously noticed had returned to Gabe’s eyes, but it wasn't the same. There was something else there. A look Jack knew all too well.

Fear.

“I won't be gone for too long. You just need to hold on a little while longer, alright?”

Gabriel nodded in response.

“Everything's gonna be okay. Just trust me.” Morrison gave a sympathetic nod.

“Alright, Jack. I trust you.”

~~~~~~~

This was corruption. It was just a hunch, but it wasn't a blind one. Something was happening that wasn't quite adding up. There's no way police could have been there. That newspaper article mentioned where Gèrard lived, a country club. NYPD wouldn't have been able to get there that quickly. If they did, somehow, there is no way they would have gone right to Gèrard’s house. Investigation takes time.

Secondly, nobody told him there were security cameras. It wasn't in the case files. There was no record or mention of it anywhere. Lack of evidence was concerning, but this phone call would fix that. The truth always comes out, and when it does, it hits like a truck.

Jack dialed a number and raised his IPhone to his right ear. 

“I need a favor. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely plot important chapter!!!! (I'm planning on writing some romantic and sexual stuff soon)
> 
> Also, I updated a week after the last chapter!!! (Be proud of me, I'm a procrastinator)  
> Next Chapter is going to be here soon, through the perspective of a not so likely ally.


	5. Hack the Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra infiltrates the crooked NYPD as a favor to Morrison in an attempt to steal evidence that could clear Gabriel's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES ITS DONE WHOOO!! This chapter was a bitch to write. I'm not even checking it because I'm physically exhausted with this entire chapter, and plus I have a big test tomorrow. 
> 
> The next chapters will be some fluffy shit, sexual tension, etc. Maybe some very gay shit, like masturbation, or cuddling or something. Idk. Also, Next chapter, Jack decides to make a big decision in the pursuit of his (and someone else's ;D) own happiness.

She had always been a curious girl. She grew up in a curious place, abandoned after the death of her mother. Curiosity bred recklessness, and Sombra was indeed a reckless girl. This trait was her edge; information was too priceless to let it fade into the background. Sometimes, it needed to be exposed, and that's what she did best. Being reckless only meant that she would do whatever it took to find the truth.

“I need a favor.”

She said nothing, just nodding her head slowly.

Jack’s voice on the other end of the receiver sounded confident at first, but the silence seemed to startle him.

“You owe me one. I saved your ass last month and you know it. I wouldn't ask if this wasn't an emergency..”

She sighed. Finally, she gave in. She did almost go down for 

“Fine...I owe you one.”

She stopped.

“Tell me what you need me to do.”

“This is big, Sombra. This is serious. This is much more than just you or me. This could be massive. I have a client here, and he's getting charged with murder and nothing adds up. The cops were at the crime scene, a country club, in minutes. They were waiting outside-”

“So what? So there was an officer nearby. Nothing MASSIVE yet. Anything else?”

“He had security cameras, but I can't get access to them. In an investigation, that would have been square one. Check the cameras. Collect that evidence. Instead, there was no mention of cameras.”

“Alright now THAT is suspicious.” She agreed.

“One more thing. It's Gèrard Lacroix. He's the victim.”

“...¿Que? That's you? You're working the Reyes case? It's everywhere, every paper, blog, channel in New York! Gèrard wasn't a nobody.... He had some political weight. He was a big influencer.”

“Like I said. Massive.”

“So what do you want me to do? I can't hack a jury, unfortunately.”

“Can you infiltrate the NYPD?”

Her eyes widened. This was going to be exciting.

“Maybe. I would love to try.”

“During the investigation, they must have collected the security camera footage. Even if they erased it from Gèrard’s computer, it has to exist somewhere. I'll bet the NYPD might still have a hold of it.”

“...This is going to be a lot of fun, Jack. Tonight, I make my move. I'll keep in touch.” Sombra hung up the phone.

Sombra didn't owe him shit. He got his money, and she was proven innocent. But it was urgent, and this was an opportunity that she had been waiting for. A mission. This was a chance to prove that she was a force of nature. A chance to justify that reckless streak she seemed to carry.

The Girl sat down in front of her desktop. She raised both hands to the sky, interlocked her fingers, and cracked them over her head.

She was going to enjoy every second of this.

~~~~

Outside the police station, Sombra piloted her attack. It was articulate, almost artistic. This was a symphony, and she was the conductor. She walked out of the shadows, into the light of the street lamps. To her left, the police station. Rain fell upon the sidewalks all around her, embraced by the darkness of nighttime . 

“...Apagando las luces…”

Inside the station, the lights receded. The fire alarms started to go off Blackness struck the hallways. Streams of people rushed from the doors, at first in small bursts, then steady flow. Panic stricken faces passed her by. She slipped past them, into the hallway. She pulled out her smartphone and killed the camera footage. 

She stood just outside the main entrance. There were so many people, and a lot of officers. It was her time to strike. 

“¡Ayudame! Please, anybody!” Sombra looked around, quickly, as if she was frantic. She started screaming.

It took a few seconds, but eventually, an officer stumbled through the crowds of people to try to help her. The uncoordinated police officer staggered over, trying to calm her down. She faked a sob, and leaned into the wizened officer’s shoulder. Her left arm hooked around his neck as she produced another false whimper while her right arm snaked down toward the utility belt strapped to the man’s waist, lightly grasping a cerulean key card. 

She pulled away from the cop, darted from the crowd of people, and veered around the building. Less people were evacuating from the back entrance, and she needed discretion to pull this off. Her expression faded from her emotional guise to an objective glare as she slipped in through the back entrance.

~~~~~~~

Confident, she marched down the hall toward her objective. The evidence locker. It was just across the hall from the armory, tucked away in the back of the station. There was nobody in sight, nobody to stop her. The entire NYPD had evacuated, and the opening was perfect. 

Bright lights on the ceiling whirred to life. Emergency generator must have kicked in. The alarms were still blaring around her, so she had time. 

It was surprisingly large for an evidence locker. She expected a few metal boxes, about the size of your standard bookcase. This was a whole damn library, shelves lined with formal looking boxes. It looked endless. 

Sombra roamed around the evidence locker, looking for the box labeled “REYES”. 

“Where are you, Reyes?” Sombra didn't have time to waste. She needed to go, as soon as possible. Panic was starting to set in.

After minutes of searching, she finally found it. The Reyes box. 

And it was full. Everything was still there. A shirt, covered in blood, a bottle of whiskey, unopened. A small flash drive.

Sombra snatched the drive and placed it into her pocket. She needed to go, right now. There were probably seconds left befor-

The alarms stopped emitting the high pitched scream. Her opening had closed.

“No way. Shit. I need more time” Soon, everyone would come back inside. Civilians, administrators, cops. She needed to improvise. She needed another opening. This information was too priceless to let it fade into the background. Sometimes, it needed to be exposed, and that's what she did best. Lucky for her, she was a reckless, curious girl. And being reckless only meant that she would do whatever it took to find the truth.

She ran, not far. In fact, it was just a few steps to the armory. Sombra swiped the keycard and pushed the steel screen inward. According to her smartphone, the cameras were jammed for another minute. She’d have to make this quick.

The armory was unlike anything she ever expected, dreamed, imagined. Rows of guns and ammunition, tactical assault gear, military grade machinery. And grenades.

She palmed one of the explosives carefully, rolling it around in her hand as she retreated to the main entrance. The double doors swung open, and Sombra pulled the pin and rolled it just in front of the doors. The explosion was deafening, shrapnel shattered windows in the front room.

“This could be enough time for me to slip out the back…”

She took off down the hallway, screams echoed behind her but she didn't halt for anything or anyone. She sprinted through the back entrance, leaping onto the sidewalk. She careened into the alleyway behind the station, flash drive in hand. The infiltration was a success. She had created her masterpiece.

~~~~~~

It would be a few days before Jack would get his footage. She needed to lay low in her apartment, just for now, to make sure she was clean. Looking back, the grenade was a horrible idea. At least no one died. THAT would have sucked for her. But instead, everyone was fine, she completed her mission, and she was helping to bring down a possibly- corrupt police force. This was a win for her. 

She called Jack, still shocked. 

“...We did it. I did it, Jack.”

“A damn grenade?”

“It worked didn't it?” She smirked. “You'll get your file in two days, maybe tomorrow. Buenas noches, Jack. I'll be in touch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the Spanish!! I don't speak it that confidently, so I used VERY minimal, and I don't know if it's right smh I'm so sorry
> 
> P.S I probably won't have another Sombra chapter for a while because she's a hard character for me to write also she isn't one of my faves, this is just the way the story worked out in my brain.


	6. The Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Jesse review Gèrard's surveillance stolen by Sombra in order to prove Gabriel's innconce. Jesse gets hurt, too :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was going to be a happy chapter, but I saw the opportunity for a really shocking twist that I felt would help the story, and I went with that instead. I've been really sad these past 2 days, my favorite band is like barely staying together and I'm seriously emotionally destroyed but that's okay! Bc writing this makes me feel kind happy

“I need you. Come to my apartment, please. It's important.” Jack whispered into the speaker of his IPhone.

“Y-you sure, boss?” Jesse matched the tone whispering back anxiously.

“I'm sure. It's about the Reyes case. Tell nobody about this. Not even Ana.”

“Yes sir. I'm on my way.”

The call ended abruptly, and Jack set his phone down. 

The contents of the video weren't for Jack’s eyes. It couldn't be. He needed someone to see what was in it, and Sombra couldn't be trusted with helping handle this information. He trusted Jesse more.

It was amazing to think that this little piece of hardware, merely 2 inches long, stolen from the NYPD, contained secrets that could save a man’s life. Espionage, murder, robbery. This drive was all he needed to end the NYPD, but he needed to do it quietly. Jack was at risk. If somebody found out what he had done, or what Sombra had done, Gabriel, Sombra, and himself would end up behind bars.

Jack arranged six large yellow envelopes on the desk in front of him. Carefully, he applied gloves and opened each envelope individually. 

The USB end of the flash drive fit snugly into the side of Jack’s Dell laptop. A lone file. Mccree would have to analyze the footage, and once everything checked out, they would distribute the video anonymously. Four of the major news organizations would receive their drive, one copy would go straight to the NYPD. Those assholes probably knew the information had been stolen already. The last replica of the security camera footage was a backup, just in case the media was corrupt too. 

That thought intrigued him. Just how many people were in on this? It could be anyone. Clearly at least 75% of the police force was up to something, perhaps with politicians, newscasters. But the question plaguing Jack's mind still remained. Who was behind everything? Was it someone Gèrard e-”

“This is so cool! I’ve never-”

Without thinking, Jack spun around a pounced. The assailant hit the ground hard, and Jack raised his fist, about to strike.

It was Mccree. There was blood dripping out of his nose, onto his upper lip and into his mouth. 

“...Damn it. I think I'm bleeding…” Jesse lightly touched just under his nostrils. “I hit my head…”

The tight grip on Mccree’s shirt loosened. Jack reached around Jesse’s torso, just under his arms, and tried to help him stand.

“Jesse…”

“It's alright, Mr. Morrison.” He smiled weakly. “I didn't mean to sneak up on you.”

“I was just thinking about the case and I didn't even hear you come in and I-

Jesse cut Morrison off. 

“I know. It's okay.”

They reached the kitchen, where Jack propped Mccree up against the wall. He ripped off a few pieces of paper towels.

“I didn't mean to hurt you...” 

“I know. It'll be okay, it's just a bloody nose. Mccree grinned and grabbed the paper towels. “At least my nose isn't broken.” He pinched the bottom of his nose. 

“Okay.” That made Jack feel a little relieved. “Also, you're allowed to call me Jack if you'd like. I've known you for a while.”

“Alright, Jack. So. What did you call me over here for?”

Jack walked back to his desk and returned with the laptop. The thumb drive was still connected to the USB port.

“It's this. There's a video on here I need you to watch. It's surveillance footage from Gèrard’s house.”

“Surveillance footage? We never got access to any.”

“That's true.”

“Then how do we have this?”

“I stole it. From the police station. Actually, I had it stolen.”

“What the hell?!” Mccree shouted.

Jack shrugged. “You asked.”

“Why would you steal evidence?!”

“I wouldn't need to if there wasn't evidence to steal! We should have had access to this drive already, during discovery. With it, Gabriel could be exonerated. Without it, the prosecution has a fighting chance! 

Mccree didn't look up at him.

“You don't understand? This is a set up! A sloppy one! It's been that way since day one, since Gabe’s friend got his brains blown across a living room!

Neither of them said anything. 

“How did you know? How did you know this was corruption?

“It was him. It was Gabriel.” Jack paused, struggling to find the right words. “You weren't there, but if you were, you would know what I mean. Something about it wasn't right. He wasn't a killer. I knew that the moment I laid eyes on him.”

They drifted into silence again

Jesse nodded. “Could be exonerated.”

“Yes.”

“You aren't sure?” 

“I haven't had a chance to watch it yet. I need you to watch it for me.”

“Why..?”

“...Jesse…”

They looked into each other's eyes.

Mccree understood as soon as he saw Jack’s face.

“I'll be in your office, okay? Just stay here. I'll be right out.”

~~~~~~

There was only one file saved on the device in the laptop. Unnamed. Still holding the bloody paper towel to his nose, Mccree started the video.

It was captured from a high angle, in the very corner of a room. At first, there was no movement, just a man, presumably Gèrard, looking out his window. All of a sudden, the grand front door opened, and a silhouette of Gabriel Reyes appeared. He clutched a bottle of alcohol in his hand, holding the whiskey bottle at the stem. He casually walked over, like he was taking his time, and set the bottle down in the counter. It was all very dramatic, and slow. Not like it was doctored to be that way, but as if there was some unresolved tension in the room. Gabriel walked up behind Gèrard, who was now smiling, and lightly grabbed onto his shoulder. That shoulder was gently pulled and Gèrard twisted around to meet Gabriel. Slowly, their lips met, and both men closed their eyes, savoring the passionate exchange. They opened their eyes and smiled at each other. They stayed like that for a while, just holding onto each other. Gèrard twisted back around to look at the grounds just beyond his backyard. 

All of a sudden, static started overtaking the once clear picture of the video. The feed was grainy, but still barely watchable. Reyes moved closer behind Gèrard, holding him in a warm embrace. They stayed like this for thirty seconds before a bullet pierced the glass and traveled through Gerard's skull.

That was all Mccree needed to see. He shakily inhaled and closed the laptop. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

“It was that bad, huh?” Jack’s voice in the doorway to the office was unexpected. 

“It was that bad.”

“What did you see?”

“It was how Gèrard died.”

“Okay. That's all I needed to know” Jack turned to leave the room.

“It was more than that, sir.”

Jack returned.

“More than that?

“Yeah. I think you should see for yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this a super long chapter, but I felt like it would be way better if just kept the chapters at the same lengths. Anyways, I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HAPPY!!! LIKE R76 FLUFFY GAY SHIT EMOTIONAL HAPPY.
> 
> Tell me about any typos. Also, feel free to message me bc if you're reading this Ily!!


	7. Cracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's final plans to free Gabriel fall into place. Now, Gabriel just has to give him the ability to leak the video of Gèrard and Gabe kissing, just before Gèrard's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating the hell up. Brief, small taste of R76 happiness at the bottom. Just 2 hurt old men trying to fix one another. Btw the important notes are at the bottom ok ily

All he could think about was Gabriel. All he could think about was that video. Mccree paused it before anything went wrong, but that didn't change anything. It was like watching a car crash. Jack knew what happened next, but he couldn't do anything to stop that bullet from entering Gèrard’s brain.

All Jack could do was lie in bed, surrounded by the darkness and the stars, reflecting on everything that had happened, everything he knew. 

This was a bad idea. This case was a wrong turn. Something about it was so beautifully broken. It was like something straight from TV. A politician being gunned down, conspiracy, scandals. There was a lot to process.

It would have been so simple to just say no to Mccree in that office, but there was something so wrong about it. It didn't feel right to leave Gabe with nothing. He probably would have felt so alone, an animal in an industrial cage with no chance of being freed. 

The thought made Jack’s heart hurt.

Then, Jack wondered about what happened between Gèrard and Gabriel. Were they just friends? Gèrard had a wife, and Gabe had to be straight. But they kissed? What were they? Were they just friends or did they like each other?

What if they loved each other?

That was it. That was the final straw. The thought made his heart hurt. Jack covered his mouth, trying as hard as he could to stifle his sobs. 

They looked so content together. Warm and comfortable, just the two of them, in that moment. Then, Gabe had all of it ripped away from him when he least expected it.

He didn't know what to think, or do. Jack sat there, just thinking about how Gabriel must have felt. He was the victim here too, him and Gèrard.

What he saw was personal information. There was no way he could send that video off to giant companies like that, so Gabe can be exposed, his private moments picked apart and twisted.

Shit.

Gabe didn't know about the damn heist, or the plan, or the video. Nothing. 

Damn it.

Jack crawled out of bed. His nose was still reddish from crying just seconds before. He didn't know what else he could do. He had to go to the police station and ask Gabe to decide.

If Gabe was involved with Gèrard, this could ruin him to have his secret revealed to everyone. Everything he knew would be so different. His family would know, and his friends. Plus, Gèrard was such a big influencer for the city, and if people found out that he was involved in some type of an affair with Gabriel, nothing would be the same. Gabe would be polarized and isolated and talked down to, every second of every day. But it was the only way to clear his name.

~~~~~~~  
The distressed lawyer ended up outside of his building. He remembered putting on his clothes, a blue shirt and black athletic shorts, but everything else was blank.

He turned to the left, looking down the the sidewalk. Almost cautiously, he started walking, slow at first, then breaking into a hurried sprint.

Jack dialed the police station while waiting at a stoplight and arranged a meeting with him and Gabriel. For almost an hour he thought about nothing except what he was going to do once he got to the police station, and what he was going to say to his client. Gabe needed to know everything. Sombra, Mccree, the grenade, stealing evidence. What that evidence was.

He shouldn't be at the police station. Jack had orchestrated a robbery that took place here the day before, one that barely succeeded. But it was Gabriel’s decision. Jack needed to know that Gabriel wanted this.

~~~~~  
Gabe lit up when Jack took the seat adjacent to him.

“Hey, Boy Scout!” He grinned.

“Boy Scout, huh?”

“Yeah. I thought it was fitting-”

“Gabriel-”

“It's sorta mean though, but I really don't mean any disrespe-”

“Gabriel.” Jack repeated, this time louder and more assertive.

Gabriel looked up. “What's wrong? I mean, you actually have a plan to get me out of here. This is a good thing! 

Jack stayed silent, eyes focused at one spot on the table.

“This is a good thing, right?” Gabriel’s once drastically bubbly mood was gone, with panic and uncertainty filling the void.

“This was a good thing. In my mind, it was great. And then, I took some risks I shouldn't have taken. Those risks led me to exactly what I was looking for.”

“So what exactly is the problem?”

“I was looking for a video. You said that Gèrard had cameras in his property.”

“So what are you…?”

“I saw you and him. I saw everything.”

Gabriel clasped his shaking hands tightly over his mouth.

“Everything? So that means… you saw…”

“Yeah.”

Gabriel shook his head in disbelief.

“So I need to know something. My plan involves four of the biggest media outlets in New York City getting their hands on the footage. Before you say anything, I just want you to know that you'd be freed almost immediately.”

“No! Hell no!"

“Wait, what?!”

“I told you, no. I don't want anyone to see what you saw.”

“Why? You want to stay here? You want to go to trial, spend every cent that you have fighting this because you don't want people to see you kiss somebody? I don't accept that.”

“People talk, Jack.”

“Fuck the people. This is about you. It's your life.” He paused, dramatically. “But if you want to throw it all away, that's you're problem."

Jack started to storm off. The metal door separating the interview room from the outside world swung open, and Jack turned to leave.

“Why are you doing this, Morrison?”

Jack turned around, slowly, looking into Gabriel's eyes once again.

“Why do you care about me so much?”

Jack sighed and looked toward his feet.

Why did Jack care? This was taking over his life. All he thought about was Gabriel, every second of every day since he first saw him.

“When I walked in here that morning you got taken in, I noticed something about you. You're one of a kind. We hear that everyday, people saying that everybody is so unique and everyone is different from each other. I never noticed it before. But here you are. You are unlike anyone I've ever met. You're stubborn and loud sometimes, but you're too special for this place. And, I know I don't know you all that well, but something is telling me that I need to save you. So I'm trying my best.

He turned to leave again, but stopped himself.

“I've had a bad few years. Things have happened to me… that I don't talk about because I can't talk about them. I've suffered, a lot.” Jack furrowed his brow sympathetically. “Why do you want to suffer in here?”

Smiling relictantly, he turned to leave.

Just as the door was about to close, Gabe finally responded in a low, detached, whisper.

“Do it…”

“Do it?”

“Just do it.”

“Okay. Do you have any family or friends that can pick you up?

“None that I can count on.”

“Alright, that's okay. I'll be here. 10:00?”

“Okay.”

It's going to be okay, Gabriel. I promise. Everything is going to be just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will be coming soon. 
> 
> Announcement: is gonna keep writing this because people are liking it a lot, and I'm slowly becoming addicted to telling this story. 
> 
> ALSO: You haven't seen anything yet. This is all the setup for something bigger, something better. The ultimate goal is full blown r76 angst/fluff/hurt and comfort, and we will eventually get there (and we will find out who killed Gèrard, but that one is way in the future for now.)


	8. Almost Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe's recovered freedom doesn't start exactly as planned. He's been attacked as a warning from Gèrard's killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired. I'm also praying that Gabe and Jack figure their emotional shit out eventually and just fuck already but my mind is telling me to take this slow.

Late last night, Jack received the call about Gabe’s release.10:00. Gabe just needed to make it until 10:00. There was no sign of Gabriel yet. Not physically, anyway. The newspapers, however, were having a damn field day. After their meeting the day prior, Jack went home for the envelopes containing the copies of the video. He took the subway, making stops at the headquarters of a few big news stations. It seemed like they aired the video as soon as they got their hands on it; the story was everywhere. Everyone in the city saw that surveillance footage, and everyone was talking about it. Gabe was officially innocent.

It was 10:05, Jack was sitting in the lobby filling out paperwork, and still no Gabriel. But all Jack could do was wait. He had to be out soon. Right? 

As if on cue, double doors across the room swung open, and there he was, in the arms of two burly policemen, was Gabriel. 

He looked down, making no eye contact with Jack.  
His long, hair hung down over his face. 

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong with Gabriel. It was so slight that most people would miss it, but he was limping with his right leg. He looked so fragile and destroyed in that moment. The past times they had met, Gabe was always so animated. It looked like he was an entirely different person. He looked so…

Broken...What happened to him?

“What the hell did you do to him!” Jack yelled as he rushed over to the two guards escorting their once prisoner. They left him with Jack, retreating through the same double doors without saying much at all. “Gabe?” Jack bent over so their faces could be closer together. Gabriel was trying to hide his face as best as he could. He was bleeding from his nose, down his mouth and into his facial hair. 

“Jack…we gotta go. They did this to me. We gotta get outta here…”

Instinctively, Jack wrapped one arm under Gabe’s arms, around his torso. Wincing, Gabriel still didn't look up. The two staggered outside into the metropolitan jungle of Manhattan. People stared as they walked past. Jack knew they wouldn't make it too far. Gabriel’s leg was pretty swollen.

“Okay… we're just going to walk slowly, alright? We gotta get to a hospital. Everything's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay, Gabriel.”

Jack turned down an alley just behind the police station. Carefully, he unwrapped Gabe’s torso. Gabriel leaned up against a wall, near a dumpster.

“Alright. Let me see. I need to see how bad it is.”

Gabe nodded slowly, looking at the ground. He raised his eyes, his wounded glare meeting Jack’s sympathetic gaze .

Gabriel had a cut above his eyebrow, oozing fresh blood onto the plane of his right cheekbone. His nose was still bleeding, and the left side of his face was bruised, badly. His left eye was slightly inflamed.

Jack stepped back, leaned against the wall, hands over his mouth. 

“Who the hell did this to you?”

“It doesn't matter. This isn't over for us yet, Morrison.”

Jack took off his tie and handed it to Gabriel, urgently. He applied pressure to his nose to stop the hemorrhage.

“What do you mean?!” Jack paused. “We got you out. This'll all blow over, eventually, your face will heal up, and then you can get back to your life. If you want, you can sue somebody for this. And everything will be normal again.”

“I...Are you really this… dense!” Gabriel was yelling now, loud enough for people to hear. “They didn't beat my ass for the fun of it! And they didn't beat my ass because I was getting out.”

Still puzzled, Jack scoffed.

“Someone tried to put me behind bars. We both know that. They hid evidence that proved me innocent, they probably would have locked me up, but somehow, you got that damn video. Then they hired two cops to beat the shit out of me.” His voice started to break. “I was supposed to get lost in a broken system, but you found me. So I'm grateful. I really am. But I'm so fucking exhausted, Jack. I’m so tired. My face is fucked up, I barely escaped life in prison, the man I loved is dead, and Gèrard’s killer is still out there, and we're both targets. So that means-”

“No hospitals.” Jack finished the older man’s sentence. “Got it. Okay… I know where we can go.” 

“Where?” Gabriel asked as Jack tapped on his smartphone.

“A car will pick us up in 10. We’re going back to my place for now.”

“Alright.”

There was an extended silence between them. 

“You loved him?”

“That's… a loaded question.”

“You said it, not me.”

“I…don't know what to call it. I never planned for any of this. I'm straight, he's straight, but it just all happened so fast. The night before he…” Gabe trailed off momentarily. “He told me how he felt about me. He said that I was his best friend, the best thing that ever happened to him. Next thing I knew, we were making out like teenagers.” He took a long, deep sigh. It was stupid, thinking that it would be that easy. I don't even know what we were, but we were something. We were something just long enough for it to destroy me.” His voice was filled with emotion, as if he was trying to wrap his head around what had happened. “He was all I had and...we were almost so beautiful, together. But someone took that away from us.”

Jack didn't know what to say.

“...Gabriel...I'm so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” 

“I meant I'm sorry this has happened to you. I'm sorry this IS happening to you.”

More silence between them, any noise came from the roaring crowds roaming around New York.

“Alright. Ride’s here.” Jack locked his IPhone. He approached Gabriel casually.

“Easy on the ribs, okay?” Jack lifted Gabe up for the second time. “God! Damn it!” He winced in pain. “Yeah, I think they might be broken.”

“Okay. I know a doctor that can help us, We just need to get to my apartment.” 

~~~~~~

“This isn't an apartment, this is a damn castle.”

“I wouldn't call it a castle. It's just an apartment to me.”

“Just an apartment to you? it's breathtaking.” Gabe declared, awestruck.

They stumbled over to the leather couch, and Jack let go of Gabriel. The injured man rolled off of Jack and onto the couch.

“So that doctor?”

“Yeah, I'll give her a call. Do you need anything?”

“I'm doing alright for now. It doesn't even hurt that bad.” He smiled weakly.

“She's on her way as soon as she's off work. I promise, she'll make you feel better. Angela is one of the best doctors in her field. She’s taken good care of me before.”

“Why? Was it because of…” Gabriel trailed off and touched his face, just where Jack’s scar was.

“Yeah. I don't like talking about it, though. It was pretty recent so I'm just trying to move on, for now. Go back to normal, you know?

“I know.” Gabriel’s eyelids looked heavy. He had an exhausting day, getting the shit beat out of him and all. 

“Hey Jack? This has been a great talk, but I'm gonna fall asleep, okay? I just need to rest. I need to just have a good few hours of sleep. It's been days since I've felt safe and comfortable like this.”

“Alright Gabe. Sleep well, okay? I'll talk to you when you wake up.

“Okay. Thank you, Jack. I mean it. Thank you so much.” With that, Gabe’s eyes fluttered shut, as he drifted off to sleep.

And Jack couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven't specified age, you can just assume if you'd like. So if you picture Jack and Gabe being old or both of them being young, it shouldn't really interfere with the story. Good fiction is all about the picture a reader can create in their minds, so I really think vagueness can help enhance prose in some situations, like this one. 
> 
> I really tried in this chapter. It's either really good or awful, I can't really tell. But r76 gay shit is... inbound. That's all I'm gonna say ;)


	9. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy ships r76 lowkey, Gabe and Jack are also lowkey falling for each other but they won't say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so next chapter is when shit is about to get super real. A lot of dark content matter, probably some actual gay shit (they're going to kiss at least, maybe more :D)

Chapter 9

“Hello?” The beautiful blonde woman called out from the elevator, somewhat bashfully. It wasn't often that she did house calls, but it was supposed to be urgent.

“Jack?” She stepped off the elevator and made her way into the living room, just as grand as she remembered it. Except this time, there was a large man sprawled out on the couch, asleep. Jack was across from him, quietly seated in a comfortable-looking leather chair.

“Hi, Angela” Jack spoke quietly, as not to wake him.

“I'm assuming I'm here for him, not for you?” The young doctor knelt in front of the couch.

I'm gonna need your help with him.” Ziegler gestured to Gabriel. “We're gonna have to wake him up. How long has he been asleep?”

“All day. Since about 10:45. He was attacked sometime around 10.”

Her eyes widened. 

“Attacked by whom?” She asked, cautiously.

“Corrupt policeman. You want to wake him up now?”

“Oh my God… it's him isn't? This is Gabriel. He’s your client.

“Was. They let him go after some anonymous source leaked that video.”

“Some anonymous source, huh? She smiled, to herself. “Luck is on his side I suppose.” Jack was a horrible liar, but he tried his best. 

Jack gently placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder. 

“Hey, Gabe. Can you wake up for me, for just a second?”

Gabriel stirred momentarily, lazily stretching his aching limbs. He yawned and opened his misty eyes slowly.

Jack thought they were such a fantastic shade, two dark hazelnut eyes. They were magnificent, but almost haunting. His beautiful eyes had seen so much, so quickly. Maybe people thought the same thing about himself.

“Hi.” He was looking directly at Jack. 

“Hi.” They locked eyes.

For just a moment, they said nothing to each other. They just watched each other, silently drinking it in, observing each other. There was a foreign tension in the room, not an adversarial one, but rather a positive one. A comforting one.

“This is that doctor I told you about. Her name is Angela. Angela Ziegler. She's a surgical resident.”

She waved her hand in a friendly gesture, which he returned.

“It's nice to meet you, Angela. You here to patch me up?”

“I am.” She smiled. “I'm going to start on your face. On a scale of 1-10, how much does this hurt?” She prodded the bruise over his cheek with her fingers.

“That's about a 7.”

“Okay, I'm going to move up to your nose now.” Her examination of the bridge of his nose didn't last long. “It's definitely broken. Fortunately, it won't need reduction. Let's move on to this eyebrow.”

Gabe’s facial exam lasted for ten minutes. He was poked and prodded a few more times over his swollen eye and the rest of his cuts and bruises.

“Everything looks good, all things considered. I'll can give you something for your nose, those bruises should heal up well, I can suture that laceration over your eyebrow, and you'll be okay. Anything else?” 

“It's my ribs. Hurts to breathe just a little bit.”

“Okay. Stand up and take off your shirt for me?”

Without hesitating, he rose to his feet and peeled off his black t-shirt, wincing as he lifted his arms over his head.

Gabe’s figure was...impressive. To say the least. First of all, his muscles, obviously. Gabriel was...extraordinary, almost godlike. His abdominal muscles were absolutely flawless, like a delicately molded statue. Second was his more than ideal height, which Jack had never noticed before, probably because he was hunched over or sitting down when they met.

Angela glanced over at Jack, standing behind her. His pale cheeks were flooding with mahogany hues…Eyes were dilated, just slightly, but still dilated. Jack’s breaths were heavier and richer than they were previously. Interesting.

She pivoted back around, traces of a smirk leaving her face, and palpated Gabe’s ribs. “Probably a partial fracture. Just ice it for now, and have Jack call me if you need anything.” She smiled. “I'll be back with the medkit.”

She made her way back to the elevator, chewing her lip anxiously. 

“Jack!” She spun around and said his name quite suddenly. “Come with me.”

He followed with caution.

~~~~~~

“What was that?” Angela whispered playfully to Jack. “I saw the way you were looking at him.”

“I wasn't looking at him. I was just...”

“Tell me everything.”

“He's my client. Gabriel Reyes. The NYPD was hired to rough him up as a warning.”

The surgeon covered her mouth. 

“Wow. Everyone is talking about that video.”

“We know. He didn't want this. I can fill you in on the specifics later but that video wasn't something he wanted people to see.”

“I thought it was beautiful. I mean, until the shooting. But them, together like that, just looking at the sunset. They looked so happy.”

She paused.

“Why is he at your apartment?”

“I told you, specifics can wait. It's best that you don't know, for now.”

Neither of them said anything.

“You like him, don't you? Gabriel?”

“He seems like he’d be a good friend. Maybe we could go to the bar togeth-”

“You know exactly what I meant, Jack Morrison…”

Silence.

Angela sighed. “Okay. Hypothetically. Hypothetically, you like him. What would you do about it?”

“Hypothetically, I would do nothing. It's… it's just been… a very long time…”

“I think it would be good for both of you.”

“I hope we're still speaking hypothetically.” Cynically, he bit his lip and looked up toward the blinding elevator lights.

“Jack.” She touched his shoulder. His head sank. “I know you. Ever since you came into the ER that day, I've been by your side. You have PTSD...” She turned him around, so they were face to face. “And he probably does too, after what he saw, so you know what that means. Sleep isn't easy. Relationships aren't easy. But what I saw in that living room was something so rare. The way you two looked at each other was captivating and raw...

“You… definitely saw something. But I'm not even... I've never been with a guy before.”

She shrugged. “They say it's a spectrum, right?” 

“He's grieving. This isn't appropriate, Angela. I shouldn't be thinking like this.”

“He's going to need somebody. You know that better than anyone. Eventually, he's going to need somebody to be there for him.”

The elevator doors parted, revealing the industrial parking garage underneath Jack’s building, packed with cars, but with no people in sight.

“Take your time.” She smiled. “You deserve the best. And I think you two need both could use somebody.”

~~~~~~~

“We’re back!” Angela took the lead, with Jack trailing behind her, lost in thought.

Gabe poked his head up and waved. 

“That was quick.” 

He propped himself up.

Angela scribbled a note down on a notepad she produced from her pocket. 

“Here. I usually don't like to prescribe painkillers, but I trust the both of you and I know it's a special situation. They're pretty mild, too.”

He gently took the scrap of paper and placed it on the coffee table.

“Thank you, Doc. I really appreciate everything.”

“I am not done yet. I still have to clean you up, suture your eyebrow.” 

“I need to lay down.”

Ziegler turned towards Jack, and Gabriel peered at him from behind her shoulder.

“Need my help?”

She shook her head.

He untied his tie and began walking to his bedroom.

“Are you okay, Jack?”

Gabriel’s voice, low and compassionate, came as a surprise. It traveled down his spine, through Jack's ears. Gabe’s voice gave him chills, paralyzed him.

“I… I'm okay. I'm just so tired. It's been a long day and I didn't sleep last night. That's why I went to see you so late.”

“Oh. Alright. You have a good night, okay? I'll see you tomorrow morning so we can just go over everything. It's…”

He was obviously referring to the fact that Gèrard’s killer was still out there.

“I know. It's scary, and concerning.”

“Yeah. Exactly.”

Jack looked down and nodded to him.

“We should definitely talk about it tomorrow. Take care, Gabe. Thank you so much, Angela.”

And with that, Jack closed his bedroom door, leaned upon it. And sank down to his knees.

~~~~~~

“Okay. You're numbed up. I'm going to get started. If this hurts, tell me so I can give you more anesthetic.

“Okay.”

She got to work, mending the gash above his brow. 

“What do you think of Jack?” The younger doctor asked. 

“He's...unique. He's definitely one of a kind. Why do you ask?”

“I don't know how much I'm allowed to tell you.” She glanced up. “He's been through a lot.”

“Makes two of us. Is that why…”

He traced a line, similar to Jack’s, across his face.

“Yes. I was in charge of his case.”

She focused on the suturing momentarily.

“He doesn't talk about it much but I think you should ask him about it. He worries me.”

“Why is that?”

“He lives alone, up here in his palace, and sometimes I worry that he never quite comes down. Jack used to go to therapy but that didn't last long. He doesn't have anybody anymore. He did, before his accident, but they're gone now.”

“Gone?”

Her voice grew solemn. 

“It was a tragic accident.”

Neither of them said anything.

“I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. About it. And I'm going to gently approach the conversation.”

“That's good, Gabriel. He… really trusts you. More than anybody.”

Briefly, they stopped talking.

“And...finished. Call me with Jack’s phone if you need me?”

She gave him a hug, and rose.

“Sleep well, Gabe. I'll be back later this week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for Jack. I know Gabe has gone through it but in this fic Gabe is handling himself surprisingly well and I don't know why I'm writing him like that (but tbh soon shit is going to get TRAGIC I promise. But it's also gonna get sexy and angsty so)


	10. Take my Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad shit ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are a bitch. Deleting an ENTIRE CHAPTER bc it sucked is a bitch. Step throat is a bitch. It's 12:19 A.M and I'm STRESSED OUT.
> 
> i intended for this to be longer and to get it out quicker, but clearly life hit me like a damn truck. I'm sorry!!
> 
> If theres spelling mistakes or something doesn't feel right, like the emotions weren't conveyed well or it wasn't impactful enough, just leave a comment and ill fix it.

Chapter 10

“There are things we need to do. I know it's going to be a long day but we need to start talking about what we should do, long term.”

They were sitting across from each other, seated at the kitchen table. Gabe was anxious for what Jack had to say. For the last few weeks, they had been good. Really good. It was a lot of lying low, working from Jack’s house on a laptop, not visiting his apartment. But still, it was better than being a target. And Jack was great company, anyway. 

But it was the funeral. Today was Gèrard’s funeral.

“You can stay here as long as you want. I mean that. I know you have your own apartment and everything, but it's just safer here. Two entrances, security guards.”

“I'm good with staying if you're good with me staying.”

His words were laced with exhaustion. Gabriel hadn't slept the night before.

They exchanged glances.

“We can't go to the funeral, can we?”

“It… would be a bad idea. That assassin is still out there and if they’re smart, they'll have it locked down. I'm sorry...”

“Just don't.”

Gabriel shook his head.

“Don't be sorry for me.”

He looked up at Jack.

“We've talked about this. I know. You're being objective. But I would do anything to see him again. Just to be there for him one last time.”

Gabriel ran his hands through his black facial hair.

“It hurts to know that he’s going to be all alone. His wife’s gonna be there.”

The word “wife” came off his tongue with a certain bitterness.

“I’m sorry.”

“Jack, I told yo-”

“I’m sorry it’s her and not you. Because I know he would want you there instead.”

There was a slight silence. Gabriel bit his lip and nodded.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to…” Gabe tried to apologize.

“It’s okay. I know it’s difficult.

Another silence.

“I’m worried about you. You been sleeping okay?

Jack was very gentle with him, ever since that day in the alley. It was sorta nice, having someone worrying about you.

“I was fine until last night. I had a nightmare about it all. Saw his body. I saw all of it over again.”

“Yeah. That happens sometimes.” Jack sipped at his coffee.

Over the past few weeks, Jack kept alluding to something traumatic. Angela wouldn’t say anything about anything, and Gabe didn’t have the balls to bring it up like he pledged to a few weeks prior.

Instead, he drank his coffee in unison.

“We need to do a few things today. First, your apartment. Anything you want or need, bring it here. Mccree might stop by later for drinks. I have other errands to run but I should be back by then.”

“Other errands, huh?”

“I want you to feel safe again. I want both of us to feel safe again. We can't stay up here forever. Sooner or later, we need to get everything back to normal again.”

Cryptic. Nothing out of the ordinary. Jack was incredibly vague.

“Sure you’ll be okay?”

“I'll be okay, Jack.”

Jack stood up, smiling insipidly. 

“Did you love him…”

Those words came like a gunshot.

“I loved him so much.” 

Jack ran a hand through his hair.

“I wish things could be different. I'm sorry that things happened this way.”

“...So am I...”

Gabe looked up at Jack through teary eyes. 

“But it's over now. I can't undo the past…”

He exhaled out of frustration and residual gloom.

“I will always remember him and miss him. Always. But it's different now. He's gone. I'm all alone. I will always remember him but it's time to stop loving him because he isn't coming back.”

Morrison began to walk away, slowly.

“You're not alone, you know. I'm here if you need me, Gabriel.”

~~~~~

All he felt was cold. There were so many memories here. Old memories, from long ago. Eating pizza on the floor before he moved his furniture in. Popping champagne for New Years and getting way too drunk. Gèrard pinning him against the wall. Confessing their love for each other. 

His old apartment. Nothing has been touched. It was just as he remembered. Money, his passport, computer. All accounted for. Gabe spun around from his desk and faced his living room. His flat screen was still in the corner, covered in a fine layer of dust, but still pristine. It's where the two of them would watch sports sometimes.

No new memories to be had here.

The realization knocked Gabe the wind out of his chest.

He sank to his knees, in the middle of his once home.

It could have been anybody.

It could have been anybody that night. Anybody in the city could have been killed. But instead, it was him. It was Gèrard.

He was always a good person. He could be dense at times, and he was occasionally naïve, but…

He was perfect. Emotional and passionate and brilliant.

And someone stole all that.

There was nothing left of him. Just the old faded memories from ages ago.

Gabe’s head hit the floor. He felt numb. Gèrard wasn't coming back. He was gone. But nothing would make him leave. Gabe’s thoughts were plagued by him. The way he spoke. The way he felt. The way he tasted. Every sentence, laced with a heavy french accent was mesmerizing. 

~~~~~~

Jack perked up at the sound of the steel doors of the elevator opening up. Gabriel had been gone for a long time. He was supposed to be back hours ago but he stopped calling. 

“Gabriel?”

“Mm! Boss!”

Mccree stumbled into the kitchen. Jack rubbed his temples and sighed.

“You're already drunk? It's 4:30 in the afternoon. Have you seen Gabriel?”

“It’s never too early.” Jesse roared with laughter. “Haven’t seen him in...a week? Maybe two?

“Oh God. Okay. Mccree, stay on the couch until I get back. Just lay down. Drink some water. I'll be home in half an hour.”

He slipped on his tennis shoes and a pair of shorts and took the stairwell to the ground floor. On his way out, he snatched his blue and red backpack from the kitchen counter and took off.

~~~~~~

Gabriel’s apartment door was ajar when Jack arrived. It was olive green, and just behind it, everything Gabe owned and cherished.

“Hello?”

He was on the floor, lying spread eagle. His skin looked pale and lifeless. The lights were dim, just bright enough to make out vague shapes and lines.

“They should have killed me. They should have fucking killed me too.”

Gabe rolled over into the fetal position with his back to back toward Jack.

“Gabriel…”

Slowly, he approached the man lying on the floor, as if he was dealing with a wounded animal.

“I have nobody left…” His voice was distant and detached, weak, like he was focused on something. His words weren't emotionless, but they were flat and modulated.

“No…” Jack was speechless. Gabe was so grounded and practical this morning.

Gabriel brought his fingers up and ran them through his thick hair.

“I'm so tired, Jack. I'm tired of this. I can't do it anymore. I just want to be with him.”

Jack stepped over his limp body and curled up on the ground next to him, looking him in the eye.

“I'm tired too, Gabe. Bad things happen to good people.”

“Sounds about right.”

Morrison chewed his lip and nodded slowly to himself.

“See this scar on my face? It was from an explosion. There was this terrorist attack a few years ago. Shrapnel grazed me and got lodged in my abdomen. I almost bled out, but Angela helped saved me.

“Jack…”

“For a long time, I didn’t have a purpose. I went home every day and wished that a damn bus would come out of nowhere and kill me already. Because I was just so tired. That attack killed any friends I had left. Now, all I have now is Mccree, and Angela, and you. You’re my family now. You’re my purpose. I need you because you're all I have left. So I need you to get the hell up and come with me. Come back to my apartment. C'mon."

He pushed himself to his knees, then his feet.

"Take my hand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted sex to happen but like... its so soon. I promise they'll have some fun, uplifting moments soon. Please don't hate me. 
> 
> Also, just don't hesitate to comment, i love interacting with people on here!!!!


	11. Beautiful Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with fighting, then theres complete 180. Jack is sad and tries to get drunk, Gabe tries to help him as best as he can, Jack ends up confessing his love for Gabe wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I JUST GOT A JOB AND MY SUMMER HAS BEEN CRAZY OK THX

“We can't let McCree drive home. When he's not looking, I'm going to need you to steal his keys and tell him he lost them. Or something like that.”

“Is he-”

“Intoxicated. On the couch.”

The chrome elevator doors gave way at the top floor.

“Sorry about that. I know you've been sleeping there for the past few weeks. If we need to we can move him-”

“That's alright. Probably be awake for a while.” Gabe murmured.

“I'm worried about you, Gabriel.”

“Don't be.” A thin smile spread across his lips. “I'll be okay. Always am.”

They stepped onto the hardwood floor of the penthouse. The pair staggered to the kitchen, shoulder to shoulder.

“It's okay if you aren't. You can talk to me.”

“Not really my style. I’m good.”

“Are you sure? I think you shou-”

“No. Can you just forget about it? I want to be alone.”

Gabriel's resistance didn't go unnoticed.

“Would you stop it? You were just bawling your eyes out on the floor-”

“Are you serious? Really, Jack? My best friend got his brains blown halfway across his living room, instead of me, and I don't want to talk to you about it. Because in reality, nothing happened to me. I'm still here, and he isn't. So you need to back the hell off.

He was yelling at the top of his lungs, pissed off and hostile.

“But-”

“No. I told you. I don't want to talk about it. I don't like talking about what happened. I need to process it. Alone.”

He broke away from Jack, heading instead for the bathroom. Gabriel slammed the door on his way inside cutting the two of them off.

“I'm so sorry, I just-” Jack leaned against the door and palmed his brow.

“Go. Leave.” Gabriel’s words were harsh and direct, sharp as glass. Bitter and explosive. There was no response from Jack. He must have went to his room.

Gabriel twisted the handle on the shower and peeled off his dark clothing. The full body mirror along the far wall displayed his bare body, every muscle, every inch of naked skin. He needed isolation. He needed to think things over.

Gabriel climbed into the bathtub and sank to his knees when warm water rushed around his toes.

_What was Jack’s problem? Why does he not understand that I am trying so hard to forget what happened? His messiah complex is not healthy. Why does he want to save me so much? He has money, and an apartment, and he seems okay enough. His job too. He likes working. Right?_

Water, comfortably warm, pooled around his hairy pecs. Gabriel racked his brain. It was killing him, not knowing what was going on with Jack.

Over the past few weeks, they had become very close. At first it was foreign and uncomfortable, but eventually, a natural rhythm started to form. Jack would leave for work, Gabriel would work from home. They bonded about obnoxious clients and stocks over Chinese food and movies and beer.

It was good. It was really fucking good. Besides the thoughts about what happened to his former lover/friend, it was amazing. Amazing, but complex, especially in regards to Jack. He was volatile, always indecisive, second guessing himself for some reason. When they first met, Jack was stone cold, focused and dedicated. Now he was irrational and foolish. Something was clouding his judgement. What was it? 

...

_He’s all alone up here. Every day. He comes home to the reminder that he has nobody. There's nobody to look out for him._

 “Hey Jack?!”

Gabriel called his name quietly, as to not wake Mccree lying on the couch. No answer.

It made Gabriel a little sad. Jack was all alone, probably waiting for a chance to explain to apologize.

“...God damn it.”

Gabe crawled out of the bath and rolled on his back, just for a moment. He stood up and dried himself off with striped bath towel he found under the sink. He wrapped the towel around his waist. It clung tightly, perhaps too tightly to his impressive waistline and toned thighs.

“You okay, Jack?!”

The silence was chilling. Still dripping with bath water, he reemerged from the bathroom cautiously. He saw only darkness, all around him. Mccree was still passed out on the sofa, his deep inhales penetrating the silence. The sound of glass shattering shook Gabriel to the core.

“Shit!”

Shouting. From the kitchen. It was Jack’s voice. In seconds, Gabriel was there. The younger man was face down, stirring slightly. There was a clear, brownish liquid pooling around Jack’s neck and abdomen shards of glass littered the floor around his torso. He tried to push himself up, but Jack’s palm was shaking, dripping dark red blood from a long slice along the plane of his palm. His body suffered a similar fate, tiny glass pieces were lodged into his right collarbone and wrist.

“Fuck! Fuck.”

“It's okay. You're okay. I got you.”

Gabriel’s eyes were glued to the blood and shattered glass on the ground. He had to drag himself from the all too familiar motif. He knelt to Jack’s level and wrapped his arm around Jack’s girthy bicep.

With Gabe’s guidance, Jack staggered to his feet. His palm was gushing blood. “There's glass in your shoulder. I'll get Angela.” He pressed a clean dish towel against Jack's injured hand. Gabriel whipped out his phone and texted the surgeon desperately. Hopefully she would respond. It was...12:56. Her day off, too. Shit, she might be asleep already. “

Tell me what happened. Angela’s on her way.”

“I've been drinking.”

“You've been… Okay…” Gabriel breathed out shakily.

“I was drinking whiskey. Slipped.”

“Okay. Alright.”

He lifted the makeshift bandage over Jack’s wound. The bleeding was slowing with pressure, but it was still a thick stream of ruby red. The rag, once creamy in color, was dyed merlot.

“We gotta talk.”

“Yeah. We do.” He winced in agony.

 “This hurts.”

“I know. Angela's on her way. I think.”

Gabriel's hands were pressing Jack’s marred appendage into the countertop, their skin divided by a square of bloody cloth.

“I've got you. It's gonna be okay. She's gonna get here, and stitch you up. And it's gonna be okay.”

Gabe was speaking with a hushed tone, but his voice was deep and incessant, urgent and obsessive, desperately trying to slow the torrent of blood from Jack’s gash.

The lawyer placed a hand on top of Gabriel's and pushed down with it.

Both Gabriel’s hands were compressing the laceration, pressing it firmly against the countertop, as if trying to smother it.

“I...I'll be okay, you know. I know it looks bad but it's fine. She's on her way.” Morrison was feeling the effects of the alcohol. His eyelids were weighted and everything was happening around him to quick to fully process. Jack’s eyes were fixed on Gabriel whose eyes were fixed on the blood soaked towel. He wouldn't loosen his grip on Jack’s palm.

“Hey, It'll be okay, you know? It’s just a cut.”

“No. I can fix this! Gabriel's chest and gone from a steady rise and fall to rapid, strained, deep inhales and exhales.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about getting pissed at you earlier. It's just so hard to talk about how everything fell apart so fast.”

“It's...it's okay. I understand. I’ve been trying so hard to feel better. To be better.”

They gazed into each other, now both of them pressing down onto Jack’s hand gently. Their words, now calm and confident, rang throughout the desolate apartment.

“Why?”

Jack grinned and looked down to their at their hands, applying pressure to the laceration.

“We deserve better. We got dealt the shitty cards, and we deserve better. Now, Gèrard is gone and he isn't coming back. What happened did happen. I wish, for both of us, that wasn't true. But it is."

The lawyer gulped. His cheeks were beet red.

“It’s you. It’s for you. You make me feel better.”

When they met, Jack noticed that Gabriel was beautiful. His dark features were radiant, his body was an absolute machine. He was defeated but confident.

This was different. He looked just as extraordinary, but there was something in his eyes, so stunning. Raw emotion, and finally, something complicated.

They were locked in a fiery trance, focused on nothing but each other. Maybe it was just the alcohol spreading throughout his bloodstream, but he began to feel hot, rising in his chest and flooding his stomach. He was on fire, burning brightly.

It didn’t go unnoticed.

Gabriel’s grip softened, protective and soothing instead of desperate and panicked.

“What are you saying, Jack?”

Fuck. What was he saying?

All of it was so new. Every feeling he felt was so uncanny, so fresh and unusual. Completely vulnerable, his mind was racing, fighting the liquor and searing pain of his split flesh. He focused on the man in front of him, on his eyes, the same hazelnut eyes that drained the air from his lungs time and time again.

“I...I dont know…” He was growing visibly shy, grinning toward the ground as he spoke. “You’re just so unforgettable. I-I don't know how to say this,” Jack laughed.

Gabriel seemed to mimic Jack. His face was flushed with red undertones and his breathing was shallow and breathy. They had both forgotten about Jack’s hand, but they still administered steady weight on the lengthy gash.

Jack continued.

“I’ve never felt something like this. Toward another man. But there’s something about you that I can’t explain. And everytime I look at you, I can’t think, I can’t breathe. And it’s fucked up. It's not okay to feel this way because I know you're still trying to forget about him. But I can't stop. I can't stop looking at you and I can't stop falling for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not abandoning this damn fic!!! Sex will happen, I promise.


End file.
